


大日子

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 2018电影同人现代AU，Orm是……刚进青春期那种小朋友。





	大日子

“别乱抹了，你把血弄得到处都是！”Orm对Mera说，不自觉地提高了声音。  
她哼了一声，血还在慢慢从鼻子里流出来。她吸了吸鼻子，没忍住，再次用袖子去擦。好极了，现在她的袖子上是一道道的血迹，脸上被血糊得一塌糊涂。  
Orm掏出纸巾，抽出一张递给她，又抽了两张。“捂住鼻子。”  
Mera把纸巾捂在口鼻的位置。  
“怎么回事？你又跟谁打架了？”Orm不由地暴躁。今天是他人生中重要的时刻，他的“大日子”。却在去火车站的路上却莫名其妙遇到Mera，她翻墙跳过来，鼻子直流血。向来不省心。  
她耸耸肩，眼睛看着街上的车流。  
“你以为自己是谁，长袜子皮皮？你父亲会担心的！”  
Mera弹了一下舌头。  
Orm火气直冒。Mera的父亲和他的父亲是生意上的伙伴。在路上遇到父亲朋友的女儿跟不知道什么人打架打得直流鼻血，他照料她只是出于责任感，可她完完全全不领情。  
Mera在纸巾后面皱着眉。“我没事，别说教了。”  
Orm的手心又冷又湿，这是紧张和期待所致。不是因为Mera，而是因为……“大日子”。他有重要的事情，他有计划，犯不着和“长袜子皮皮”生气。想想Vulko，Orm在心里提醒自己，Vulko不会发火，Vulko总是镇定自若。想想Vulko会怎么做。Orm吸了口气，“血能止住吗？还有哪里受伤了？需要去医院吗？”  
“我说了没事。”Mera把粘血的纸巾取下来，揉成一团，“已经不流血了。”  
很好，看来没什么问题。“去洗洗脸，赶快回家。”  
“你去哪儿？”Mera问。  
“图书馆。”这是谎话，“需要我送你回家？”  
Mera立刻摇头。“不！”  
可以摆脱Mera了。Orm没去图书馆，而是去乘火车。这是一次秘密旅行，没有人会发现。父亲在出差，他也太忙，没有时间顾着Orm。Vulko在休假。Orm只需要跟厨子说自己去朋友家过夜，就可以完美地消失一个周末。他要去见Arthur Curry，他的哥哥。

我的，哥哥。听起来不可思议，Orm望向车窗外，对一闪而过的景观视而不见。第一次见面，他该对Arthur Curry说什么？  
“你好，我们有共同的母亲。”这样说？  
蠢透了。Orm得知自己还有个同母异父的哥哥是在母亲出车祸之后。她的车冲出公路，在空中划出一条抛物线，一头栽进湖里。警察打捞出了车，没有打捞出尸体。“她活着的可能性很小。”他们说。“不可能还活着。”事故原因呢？他们不知道，也许她开车时分了心，也许……是自杀。Orm的父亲那段时间把酒喝得太多。一次醉后，他告诉Orm，他的妻子、Orm母亲过去和另一个男人生活在一起，还有一个儿子。即，Orm有一个同母异父的哥哥。  
对于母亲的前男友和半路冒出的哥哥，Orm说不好自己有何感想，也不确定应该有何感想。烂醉的父亲甚至说了那个孩子的名字——Arthur Curry。靠着名字，Orm没费多大力气就找出了他的信息，还有照片。Arthur Curry在一条简短新闻所配的照片上微笑着，他因为拯救了两个下海游泳险些溺毙的孩子而成为本地英雄。Orm保存了图片，他给Arthur Curry建了一个文件夹，存放所有关于他的资料。这是他的一个秘密，而隐藏秘密的最好方式是藏木于林。他又往文件夹里塞了很多无关的文档、图片，无论谁看到都会以为这是被主人随手存东西的混乱文件夹，只有Orm自己知道什么是重要的。Arthur Curry在照片上咧嘴笑着，那是他的哥哥。  
他们相像吗？Orm看着镜子里的自己，再看看Arthur的照片，也许嘴唇部位有些相似。不，他们完全不像，也不应该相像。他不希望与他相像。但他们有共同的母亲，他们总该有些相似。  
Orm犹豫了一段时间，去见Arthur，还是不见。去见他，他是妈妈的孩子。为什么要见他，有什么必要？妈妈已经死了，再也回不来。他还是去见Arthur了，在火车的座椅里，心不在焉地注视窗外，双手又凉又湿。Arthur和Arthur的父亲住在灯塔里，想想吧，灯塔。住在灯塔里会是什么感觉？Orm读了所有能找到的关于灯塔的书，仍然一无所知。  
第一次见到Arthur Curry，他该说什么？  
“你好，我们有共同的母亲。”这样说？  
或者，“你是我的哥哥。”“你是Arthur Curry吗？你是我的哥哥。”  
“我是另一个孩子。”  
“对不起，我抢走了你的母亲。”他想说“对不起”，但又愤怒。为什么母亲还有另一个孩子？ 你抢走了她。可Arthur是先出生的。谁抢走了谁的母亲……  
其实没有什么可说的。他们之间根本没有话可说。他们应该见面。他们应该永不见面。为什么要去见他？现在回去还不晚。  
火车到站了。  
他感觉不在此地，而是漂浮着，和周围的世界脱节，魂不守舍。  
“我看到了关于你的新闻。”  
或者，他该问：“住在灯塔里是什么感觉？”  
Orm下了火车，在站台上站了一会儿，下午的阳光炙热，令人眩晕，而他手心冰冷，心跳的声音使身体微微发抖。  
想想Vulko会怎么说，Orm在阳光下眯起眼睛，提醒自己，Vulko会告诉他不必慌张，没什么可担忧、害怕的，放松。在犹豫不安、不够坚强时，他总会去想Vulko。  
Vulko……是个迷，也是个秘密。  
Vulko是母亲的朋友，也是Orm的家庭教师。他带Orm去博物馆、去音乐会，回答Orm的问题。他从不烦躁、从不发脾气，也不忧愁，总是稳重，总是温和，总是陪在Orm身边，但无法亲近。Orm试图搜索关于Vulko的信息，毫无收获。Vulko把一切都藏起来了，他是个迷。  
Orm对这个迷着了迷。像存放Arthur Curry资料的文件夹一样，他也给Vulko建了一个文件夹，虽然其中没有多少真正重要的信息，但文件夹是有的。Orm观察Vulko，有时候跟踪他，还会画他。他趴在床上，试图把Vulko的眼睛、睫毛、脸颊、嘴唇用笔和纸再现，从没成功，他把不太成功的画像收起来，藏起来。仍然用藏木于林的方法。Orm花很多时间画了他的父亲、Mera、厨子、女仆、同学、老师、图书馆员、街头流浪汉和等公交车的女孩，很多张。然后把Vulko藏在其中。他把父亲的画像送给父亲，把Mera的画像给Mera当生日礼物，甚至把画的厨子送给厨子，但从来没把Vulko的画像送给Vulko。Vulko是他的秘密，不可以让人发现，尤其不能让Vulko发现。  
“哦，这张是我。”  
“是的。我得多练习，画所有能画的。”

Orm终于到达，灯塔矗立在眼前，比想象中更加庞大。Orm在灯塔投下的阴影里犹豫着该不该敲门的时候，门开了，一个中年男人走出来。  
在门口撞上对方，他们都愣了一下。  
“我来找Arthur Curry。”Orm匆匆开口，又补上多余的一句，“你好。我是他的同学。”  
“他出去了。”  
“哦。”  
“大概去哪儿玩了。”中年男人说，“需要我转交什么？或者传达什么？”  
Orm连连摇头。“不，没有。我只是……来看看。谢谢。”他有点语无伦次，“再见。”然后扭头跑开。  
他不该跑，这样显得心虚、心里有鬼。可他已经跑了。Orm跑了一阵，觉得自己跑出Arthur父亲的视力范围，才慢下来。现在他该怎么办？经过长久准备令他焦虑不已的“大日子”里什么也没发生。他该再等等，过一两个小时再去灯塔试试能不能见到哥哥？还是干脆放弃，坐火车回自己的家？Orm犹豫着，一边考虑一边在沙滩上踱步。也许，这就是所谓命运，他没能见到Arthur Curry，是因为他不该见到哥哥。命运在暗示他，他们不该相见。  
也许他该回去。Orm抬起头，心不在焉地望向大海。他没打算看什么，但却看到了……Vulko。  
Orm眯起眼睛。没错，那是Vulko，他与另一个人肩并肩走着，沿着海散步。Vulko更靠近岸，另一个人更靠近海，浪在他脚下破碎。鞋子肯定打湿了，但那个人在笑。  
他在笑。是笑容让Orm辨认出来，和Vulko一起散步的是Arthur Curry。  
这个Arthur Curry不是新闻报道照片里的Arthur Curry。那篇新闻是几年前的，上面的Arthur和Orm一样，还是个孩子。几年之后的今天，Arthur已经长大，不再是孩子，而是青年，或者成年人，高大、强壮，有种落拓的帅气。他的个子甚至比Vulko高，在Vulko说话时，他会微微低下头。因为距离太远，Orm听不到Vulko说了什么，但Arthur听到了，听完之后大笑起来，Vulko也微笑了。  
他们，Vulko和他的哥哥Arthur，他们在同一个世界里，说着彼此可以理解的话，交谈、微笑。Orm被关在这个世界之外。那是他们的世界，他被关在外面了！Orm扭头跑了。  
没有方向或目标，他只是沿着脚下的路，不停地跑。肋下疼痛，也没有停。他跑着横穿马路。这时候应该发生的是：一辆卡车开过来。Orm想着会发生什么，他没有看路，卡车会把他撞倒，从他身上碾过。路人们会尖叫，血从车轮底下流出来，Vulko和Arthur听到骚动会赶过来，然后看到Orm的尸体。  
可说，并没有卡车。也没有越野车、面包车、轿车、自行车、独轮车，没有车撞倒他，甚至连一个行人都没有撞上。  
Orm跑过马路，一直跑下去，跑到喘不过气才停下来。他又漫无目的地走了一阵，然后去找火车站。坐车回家。  
确实是他的“大日子”。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 我也觉得我编得太扯淡了……
> 
> 但是很好奇Orm发现Vulko在教Arthur时是什么感想。  
> Orm发现了，没戳穿，悄没声等着，成天阴阳怪气，最后忍不住才戳，戳穿以后还没把Vulko戳个对穿（字面意义，毕竟此人把不配合的国王都戳了个对穿）。  
> 我等着看他把Vulko留到Arthur上场，当着Arthur的面杀。  
> 但是，居然没有！  
> 说让看着就是老老实实让看着，还给配了宽敞的包厢。哟！


End file.
